The Pervert and the Delinquent
by YuriChan220
Summary: Katsuragi is always a pervert, groping any bust girl she sees. But when she comes across a scary looking girl with no emotion, she uses her as her main target to get her to react no matter what. However, despite her doing so, she starts to have feelings for this girl. AU.
**The Pervert and the Delinquent**

 **Pairing: Katsuragi x Hikage**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri and here's my full on story for Katsuragi x Hikage~! As you all know, this is an AU, which means it's a regular school life and such.**

 **So, please enjoy~!**

"Well, I'm off~!" a happy girl with blonde hair says as she puts her school shoes on.

"See you later!" her mother says as she waves while washing the dishes.

The blonde runs out from her home and is on her way to Hanzo Girls Academy. The blonde girl, named Katsuragi, is a third year student along with her best friend, Ikaruga. They've been friends since first year. At first, when they met, they didn't get along very well, mostly because Ikaruga is annoyed with Katsuragi's perverted behavior. That is until a few weeks later that they started to learn some things about each other and soon start to become friends. And then, later on, the two became the best of friends. Sometimes, they still get into fights here and there, but through their years of high school, they get along nonetheless.

Katsuragi notices the dark-haired girl walking towards the entrance. Smirking, she tip toes behind her while wiggling her fingers, signaling a groping gesture. When the time is right, she jumps in and immediately gropes Ikaruga's breasts.

"Heeeyyy~!" the blonde greets with a grin. "Good morning!"

Ikaruga sighs. "Do you have to do this every morning?"

"Why not? It's what I usually do~!"

"Well, this is getting too old."

Katsuragi pouts her lips as she lets go. "Awww! All I wanted to do is have fun in the morning! Oh, well." She runs by her friend's side and puts her hands behind her head.

"Have you studied for our test yet?" Ikaruga asks. "It's a very important one and it's part of our grade."

"Don't worry, I did it," the blonde says as she waves her right hand dismissively.

"You better."

The two continue walking along the path towards the school when the blonde sees some busty girls walking by. Her eyes sparkle with satisfaction as she raises her hands up with wiggling fingers.

"Those girls' boobs are just so amazing~!" Katsuragi exclaims. "I just want to jump on them right then and there~!"

"These girls might get you arrested for that," Ikaruga says bluntly, closing her eyes.

"I don't care! This is always an amazing sight to see those girl's jiggling breasts of theirs~!"

The dark-haired girl sighs. It always annoys her when she sees Katsuragi's perverted side, especially during school. Every time the energetic blonde sees a girl with a busty chest, she is so eager to grope them. And Ikaruga has to keep her in control in order to not make things very awkward.

"Let's just go to class before we're late," Ikaruga says as she forcefully tugs the blonde by the arm.

"Hey, hey!" Katsuragi cries. "All I want to see is their busty chests! Come on, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Let's go, Katsuragi!"

 ****In the classroom****

"Geez, you didn't have to pull me so hard!" Katsuragi groans as she rubs her arm while sitting on top of a desk next to her friend's.

"Well, I had to, otherwise you'll be all over those girls," Ikaruga says as she stacks her papers. "Besides, those girls would have screamed for help and the teachers would have suspended or expelled you for molesting them."

The blonde pouts her lips. "Boo~! You're no fun!"

Class starts about a minute later. Katsuragi does nothing but sleep during lectures for studying for the upcoming test, in which Ikaruga had to bash her on the head to wake up before the teacher even notices.

After the period ends and the girls exit the classroom, Katsuragi and Ikaruga are the last ones and are on their way towards their next class.

"You really should pay attention," Ikaruga sighs. "The test is in two days."

However, when she turns towards her friend, the blonde is already looking around, eager to grope the next girl she sees. The dark haired girl karate chops her on the head to get her attention.

"Can you at least _try_ to listen to me?" Ikaruga sighs once again.

"Ohhhh, those three girls over there are so great~!" Katsuragi cheers. "Look at them! Their chests are so big! I can grope them all day long~!"

"And she's not listening…"

"Ah, here's one girl!" The blonde sneaks up behind a brunette with a pony-tail and immediately pounces on her from behind while rubbing her breasts. "Gotcha~!"

"H-hey!" she exclaims. "Can you stop that, Katsu-nee?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you, Asuka," the blonde giggles as she lets go.

"Give me a break…" a girl with long silver hair tied in two pig tails says.

"You know it's us, Katsu, so why are you trying to grope us!?" a small pink haired girl with flower eyes cries.

Ikaruga sighs. "She's just too obsessed with big chests."

Katsuragi laughs. "Come on, girls~! Learn to have fun a little!"

"No way!" Asuka refuses.

After becoming friends with Ikaruga, she and Katsuragi met a cute brunette named Asuka, who is a second year at Hanzo Academy. To their surprise, she's the granddaughter of the owner of this school. However, even though she is the granddaughter of the famous owner, Asuka is still a normal school girl. She can be a bit clumsy and ditzy at times, but always cares about her friends.

Then, Katsuragi and Ikaruga stumbled upon a pink haired girl named Hibari and a silver haired girl named Yagyuu. Both are childhood friends and very close to each other. Yagyuu is the stoic one who barely shows any emotion, but when it concerns Hibari, she's always there to protect her. Hibari is a shy and timid one, but is always cheerful. She and Yagyuu are first year students here at Hanzo Girls Academy.

"So, what's up, girls?" Katsuragi says.

"Nothing much," Asuka says.

"Same here," Hibari adds.

"Aw, really?" The blonde says. "That's a shame."

"What about you, Katsu-nee?" Asuka asks.

"Well, I'm actually feeling great as usual."

"Other than trying to pry on others to grope their boobs?" Ikaruga asks with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ahaha~! Yeah!" Katsuragi laughs nervously while putting her hand behind her head.

"Anyways, we have to head toward our class, so it's nice talking with you three," The dark haired girl says.

"Yes, see you later!" Asuka says as she waves.

"Bye!" Hibari waves good-bye as well.

The two third years walk together in the halls towards their next classroom.

"Seriously, you really need to stop that habit of yours, Katsuragi," Ikaruga says. "You know people will actually call you a molester if you keep this up."

"Yeah, you're right," the blonde says.

"So, don't go groping other girls for today, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

 ****After School****

"I'll see you later," Ikaruga says. "My father wants me to help him train the girls at his dojo."

"Bye," Katsuragi says as she waves.

Both of them go their separate ways as the blonde walks the other way toward her home. It's about 5 blocks away from the school, but Katsuragi didn't mind walking to and from school mostly because she can observe some busty ladies around her. However, today, there are barely any as she walks through town.

"Hmm…maybe they're busy," she says to herself. She decides to grab a snack before heading home. So, she heads over to the convenience store and looks around for something yummy to eat. She finds a small bag of potato chips and is on her way towards the cashier when she catches a glimpse of a busty girl in front of her, deciding on what to buy. She has shoulder length green hair and wearing a different school uniform, which consists of a light brown blazer, a black skirt with black knee-high socks. The blonde almost drops her chips from looking at the girl's breasts just jiggling at every movement.

 _Now, this will be fun~!_ she thinks to herself as she smirks. _After we leave this place, I'll sneak up on her and when the time is right… I'll get my hands on this girl's boobies~! She'll never know what hit her!_

A few minutes after paying for her item, she puts the chips in her school bag for later and puts her plan into action. She quietly follows the green haired girl to wherever they are going and when they turn a corner, where nobody is around, Katsuragi pounces on her prey.

"SURPRISE~!" she cries as she grabs on to the girl's breasts. "I got your precious boobies~! And oh, my~! They are so soft and big! I guess this is my lucky day~!"

However, after groping them a few times, the blonde notices that the girl didn't even react nor move a muscle.

"Huh? That's odd," she says. "Normally, I hear some screaming or see them flailing around. She's as boring as Yagyuu." She decides to try it again and squeezes the girl's breasts harder. "How about this!? See how you react to that, huh~!?"

Finally, the girl turns around and stares directly at the blonde's blue eyes. Katsuragi gasps at the sight of golden snake like eyes staring at her. Before she can say anything, she feels something hard jab her in the stomach, making her let go of the green haired girl.

"Ohhhh…right in the gut!" The blonde groans as she drops to her knees and holding her stomach. She winces at the pain as she looks up at the girl, realizing that she must have hit her with an elbow.

The green haired girl shows no emotion, yet her snake like eyes stare down at her like daggers. At last, she opens her mouth.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she says, coldly. With that, she walks away.

Katsuragi could barely move for a second as she watches the girl. She had never seen a girl like that before. She's sort of like Yagyuu, but appears more scary-like. Plus, she goes to a different school.

 _I don't know who the heck she is,_ Katsuragi thinks to herself. _But I'm not backing down that easily!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like ending it here. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
